A Kiss
by 808abc123
Summary: Spawned from a Twitter convo LOL. Lauren everyone. No particular ship. One-Shot


_This is a result of a twitter conversation LOL. And it's a one shot…and only a one shot. Character's not mine, they belong to Showcase and Lost Girl._

**AU setting, post S4 but no one got taken/killed etc.**

Lauren sighed tiredly as she pulled open the door to the Dahl. It was the end of a hellish week and the human doctor had about all her brain and emotions could handle. With everything going on around them, Taft, Dyson's "surgery" and Tamsin's freaky mother showing up it was quite the stressful time.

"Hello Doc, what can I get you?"

Lauren gave Trick a tired smile as she plopped down on the bar stool throwing her bag on the bar top next to her. She stared blankly at the alcohol in front of her and for once nothing was piquing her interest.

"How about a beer? Can't go wrong with that."

Dyson smiled as he saddled up next to her and Lauren just nodded as she leaned back in her seat. "How are you Dyson?"

The shifter pretended to brush some invisible dirt off his shirt. "No complaints here Doc. Thanks to you."

Lauren gave him a friendly smile as Trick put the beer down in front of her and she noticed Dyson hadn't taken his eyes off of her, or more specifically her lips as she sipped the beer. "Dyson?"

He kept his eyes on her for another second or so before looking away and nodding slightly as he sipped his own beer. "Yeah?"

Lauren raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Are you alright?"

Dyson turned back to her and smiled. "Never been better Doc. You know, all this time, this back and forth with Bo. I get it."

Dyson put his hand on the back of the chair the blonde was sitting in and turned slightly so he was facing her. She noticed he leaned slightly in as he spoke and Lauren set her beer down as she leaned back subtly and smiled at him curiously. "Get what?"

Dyson chuckled as he gave her a knowing look and responded softly. "How she couldn't choose. I don't know if I could either."

Lauren wasn't quite sure what is intention was but she wasn't really too interested in finding out. Instead she laughed lightly and gave him a teasing smile. "I could."

He smiled and nodded as he tipped his beer towards her. "Probably a good choice. I gotta say Doc, I never would have thought we'd get to this point where we can sit here and have a beer with no urgent crisis going on around us."

She patted his shoulder lightly and laughed as she took another sip of beer. "Well I don't know what's gotten in to you Dyson but thanks, I think."

He smiled and finished his beer as he stood up and looked down at her with a caring smile. He squeezed her shoulder lightly and Lauren looked at where his hand was on her shoulder with apprehension. "Anytime Doc."

He turned and walked away leaving Lauren looking after him with a curious smile on her face. She wasn't quite sure what that was and by the look on Trick's face neither did he. The barkeep laughed along with the blonde doctor as Lauren just shook her head and laughed to herself.

"What up Doc."

Lauren chocked on her drink as Kenzi slapped her back and sat down in the seat that Dyson had been occupying previously. She wiped her mouth as she looked at the petite younger woman with both confusion and slight irritation. "Hi Kenzi."

The younger human looked at her and smiled as she crossed her arms in front of her on the bar. "How goes the science?"

Lauren looked confused. "Fine. Why?"

Kenzi laughed at the look the doc was giving her. "Because I want to know how you are doing."

Lauren gave her a weary look. "Again I ask…why?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Lauren's dry tone. "I can care about science ya know."

Lauren's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Since when?"

Kenzi laughed and pushed her shoulder playfully. "Oh Doc, you're so funny sometimes. Since always."

Lauren narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at her with a disbelieving stare. "You…care about science?"

Kenzi nodded and leaned towards her nudging her shoulder against the blonde. "I could learn to care about it."

Lauren laughed and nodded her head as that statement made much more sense. "Okay, well the science is fine Kenzi. How are you?"

Kenzi shrugged as Trick set a shot of some amber liquid down in front of her. "I'm tip top Doc. Missed you around the clubhouse lately."

Lauren nodded. "I know Kenzi I miss you guys too. I've just been so busy."

The petite girl nodded and gave Lauren a shy smile. "Well you're welcome any time Doc."

Lauren gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Kenzi nodded and threw back her shot giving Lauren a wink as she did so. Kenzi slammed the empty shot glass down on the bar and placed a quick kiss on Lauren's cheek before laughing and walking into Trick's study laughing to herself.

"Okay what is going on?"

Trick shrugged as he took Kenzi's empty shot glass and put it in the bin to be washed with the others chuckling to himself as he did so. He had no idea what was going on with the group that night and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be around to find out exactly what it was.

"Barkeep I'll have a scotch no ice."

Lauren turned to find Evony standing in front of her with an absolutely predatory gaze in her eyes. Looking around Lauren couldn't quite figure out what everyone's problem was tonight and she wasn't entirely sure she wasn't dreaming. Evony looked Lauren up and down slowly like a hunter examining its prey deciding how it wanted to attack. Lauren watched the Morrigan lick her lips slowly as she sipped the scotch and bite her bottom lip a bit before giving Lauren an inviting smile.

"Doctor, so good to see you relaxing."

Lauren gripped her beer mug tighter as she gave Evony a tight smile. "Thank you Morrigan."

The brunette laughed. "Please, call me Evony."

Lauren took a big drink before nodding. "Okay, Evony."

The name sounded foreign on her lips and she didn't know if she entirely liked how it sounded coming out of her mouth. She was about to say something else when thankfully Hale stepped in. "Morrigan, fancy seeing you at this watering hole."

Evony gave Lauren a sweet smile before turning to Hale. "Hale, I mean, Ash. Always a pleasure."

Hale gave her a knowing smile. "I'm sure, go away Evony."

The brunette scowled at him before winking at Lauren and walking off, drink in hand. Lauren breathed a sigh of relief before giving Hale a warm smile. "Thanks, I'm not sure what got into her."

Hale nodded and smiled as he put an arm around her. "No problem Doc. And maybe she just finally sees what we all see."

Lauren tensed slightly as he squeezed her shoulder. "Um, thanks?"

Hale nodded and looked down at her with a friendly smile. "I mean it Doc, you may not see it but we all do."

He gave her a semi hug before walking off leaving her still sitting in her seat totally stunned at what had happened in the past few minutes. Trick was also thoroughly confused and he laughed as he walked over to her. "Can I offer you another drink? Perhaps something a bit stronger?"

Lauren laughed and nodded as he poured her a shot of Buckthorn. She threw back the shot graciously and Trick raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Easy Doc, or we'll be carrying you out of here."

Tamsin wore her trademark smirk and Lauren looked at her with a weary smile. Perhaps it was the Buckthorn or perhaps it was Lauren just being totally confused by the situation going on around her. Tamsin leaned on the bar and nodded to Trick who sighed as he poured her a shot of Vodka and a beer for her enjoyment. He offered Lauren another Buckthorn shot which she accepted and when she toasted with Tamsin she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the centuries old Valkyrie she'd perhaps overlooked before.

"To science?"

Lauren laughed and nodded as she clinked glasses with Tamsin. "To science."

They both threw their shots back and Lauren moaned slightly as the green liquid made its way down her throat. Tamsin kept her eyes on the human as she let the clear liquid run down her own throat loving the way it burned slightly as it made its way down. Lauren gave her a warm smile and Tamsin returned it with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem to be in a good mood tonight? Discover some new disease or something?"

Lauren laughed. "No Tamsin. Just happy the day is over."

Tamsin nodded as she sipped her beer. "So what's the game plan for tonight? Toss a few back then head home?"

Lauren nodded. "Something like that."

Tamsin leaned slightly closer to her in a surprise move and the doctor found herself leaning in slightly as well as if drawn to the Valkyrie by a magnet or some other force. "Alone?"

Lauren sighed softly and looked down at the rim of her own fresh beer. "Always."

Tamsin chuckled softly and brought her hand up to gently lift Lauren's face to meet her gaze. "Things can change."

Lauren's breath caught in her throat as she took in the soft green eyes looking back at her. She didn't know why she felt safe with the one person she had always thought of as crass and violent but for some reason, in this moment, Lauren saw the woman in front of her instead of the very powerful and very old Dark Fae. "Tamsin…"

The Valkyrie kept her gaze on Lauren's as she gave her a slight smirk. "Doc…"

"Oh give me a break. Please don't tell me you're buying this bullshit."

The trance holding the two blonde's together was broken by the sound of an annoyed Succubus and Lauren blinked slightly as she looked at Bo with a confused face. "Sorry?"

Bo walked over and stood next to Lauren giving Tamsin a smirk of her own. "Time's up Tamsin."

Lauren looked even more confused as she watched Tamsin chug the rest of her beer and nod to Bo who rolled her eyes. Tamsin leaned in and gave Lauren a smirk and a wink as she nodded in her direction. "If you ever want to finish this Doc, let me know."

Tamsin walked off laughing over her shoulder leaving a now irritated Lauren with the amused Succubus. The human turned to her ex-girlfriend with an annoyed look. "What is going on Bo?"

The brunette laughed and put her hands up in surrender. "It wasn't my idea."

Lauren sighed and knew she was about to regret this. "What wasn't your idea?"

Bo looked over at the group who was watching her with some interest. Dyson, Hale, Kenzi, Evony and now Tamsin were sitting on the far end of the room watching Bo and Lauren in a not-so-discrete way. Bo nodded in their direction. "Who of us could get a kiss from you tonight."

Lauren grew angry as she glared at them then back to Bo with fire burning in her eyes. "I can't believe you would do that. Of all the degrading things you could do this is by far the—"

Bo cut her off by putting her hands on Lauren's neck lightly and sending a very strong pulse through her body. The blonde's rant stopped immediately and within seconds Lauren was smiling lazily over at her with a light giggle. Bo smirked knowing it was too easy and even Kenzi's rant of how it was too easy since she was cheating didn't stop her. She leaned in slightly and Lauren met her halfway letting her lips brush lightly over Bo's. The brunette sighed happily as it had been so long since she'd felt Lauren's lips on hers and for a few seconds she let herself enjoy the moment.

She knew it was pointless because as soon as the sensations from her pulse wore off Lauren would be pissed but it didn't matter. Despite everything that had happened between previously Bo just wanted things to go back to how they were before and right then, in that moment, it was her and Lauren. Together. Once again.

**_I know its really pointless but like I said it was spawned by Twitter LOL. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!_**


End file.
